


Heat Wave

by Foolsgold85



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolsgold85/pseuds/Foolsgold85
Summary: Bridget is finding the current heat wave too much too handle, leaves little to Franky's imagination.





	Heat Wave

Bridget woke up feeling extremely hot, she couldn’t handle the current heat wave they were experiencing. She would have been happy if Franky was home, long days chilling in the pool or on the beach, drinking cocktails, bbq then night looking at the stars. But instead she was looking for clothes that would keep her cool at work.

  
Franky was working out in the yard when an influx of new prisoners arrived at the prison. Franky wasn't paying attention, she wasn't interested she was concentrating on keeping her head down and low she wanted out of prison.

  
Allie on the other hand was like a hyperactive kid, “Check out her in the back, don’t tell me you wouldn’t?”

  
Franky looked up and shook her head, “Nah not my type"

  
Allie raised her eyebrow, “what is your type? You don’t really talk about women”

  
Franky smiled, “Sophisticated, challenging, mature someone to keep me on my toes. The less people know the better”

  
Allie laughed, “Thank god I'm immature, I'm off your radar."

  
Both Allie and Franky laughed, when Bridget Westfall appeared. Today was a hot day, Bridget had a black skirt which rest above her knees with a white shirt unbuttoned flashing the top of her breasts. Franky instantly knew she was flustered and hot, an imagine she often watched at home. Bridget was drinking from a bottle of water.

  
“Your like a sister, plus ya Reds girl" Franky nodded.

  
“Didn't stop you in laundry room, in fact I'd say you enjoyed it.”

  
“Nah, it wasn't like that. I had to let the freak think different”

  
Allie leaned against the fence and spoke to Bridget as she walked by, “Looking hot Miss Westfall, maybe I'm more acquainted to the older lady afterall.”

  
Bridget smiled as she stopped, “Are you two mad working out in this heat? Your surrounded by metal, make sure you drink plenty of water today stay hydrated.”

  
Allie started to flirt with Bridget which didn’t go unnoticed by Franky, “You could always come and join us, think today perfect for a wet T-shirt party and cool down. I’m sure there are some women who would love to see what’s underneath your clothes Miss Westfall".

  
Bridget laughed, “Sorry to be a party pooper, I doubt Miss Bennett would like to see her staff having a wet t-shirt party as fun as it sounds.”

  
“Come on Miss Westfall, I didn’t realise how hot you looked. Like Franky here, I'm into the older women. Don’t shatter my fantasy”

  
“You know the rules Allie, no personal information can be shared with a prisoner. If you want to talk about your frustration then maybe we can arrange a session, for all the women to come and let off some steam?”

Bridget smiled at Franky. “would you like to let of some steam Franky? Would that be beneficial?”

  
Franky leaned against the fence, “Oh I have plenty of steam to be released, Id give a fucking steam train a run for its money. Once I’m on the right track to my destination its choo choo all the way"

  
Bridget smiled and raised her eyebrows, as Franky stuck her tongue out as she licked her bottom lip.

Allie heard her name getting shouted and turned around to walk off.  
“Catch you later Miss Westfall" Allie walked off as Franky leaned closer against the fence as she spoke quietly.

  
“Maybe I can stop at your station?” Franky flirted.

  
“Oh I dunno, maybe I can open up for you at 2pm?” Bridget smiled.

  
“Don't be late.” Franky smiled and Bridget winked at Franky.

  
“I’ve got to go, make sure you get plenty of water. I’ve got some berocca in my draw if you want any?”

  
Franky raised both her hands against the fence as she laughed “this love train needs no supplements, your looking incredibly sexy today that’s enough fuel for me"

  
Bridget laughed as she whispered, “the pleasures all mine. See you later"

  
Franky watched Bridget walked off, Franky smiled to herself as she knew stolen moments was all they had. Franky muted to herself, “you got it bad”.

  
Franky had never felt this way about anyone, but Bridget was the exemption to the rule. She believed her, gave her hope and stood by her through the good and bad times. Bridget respected her space when asked, held her all night when she relived her nightmares.

Franky missed the nights they enjoyed food and relaxed all night in each others arms, no words needed between them. Her return to prison has been a whirlwind, but slowly they have connected little by little. Franky accepted the little pieces Bridget gave.

  
Allie reappeared behind Franky, “I know now why you have so many sessions with her.”

  
Franky turned around “What you talking about?”

  
“Miss Westfall, I’ve never looked before but she is hot. She pulls off the fuck me secretary look, maybe I do need some counselling after all.” Allie spoke as she watched Bridget walk ahead.

  
“Think the sun going to ya head" Franky responded.

  
“I think its going elsewhere. See if Smiles can get me on her list.” Allie frowned.

  
The day seemed to be going slow, Franky had been clock watching all day. It was too hot to sit outside as much as she loved the sun, today was unbearable. She had a headache, needed to lay down. Franky had skipped lunch she was returning to her cell when Bridget appeared in the corridor.

  
“Hey, you not getting any lunch?” Bridget asked.

  
“Nah, I’ve got a headache gonna get some coffee whilst its quiet. Its like a fuckin jungle these days. Cant get a minute to yourself. Always a drama going on." Franky sighed. “I just want to come home" Franky whispered.

  
Bridget looked sheepishly at Franky, “I know its not the same, would you like to come to my room? I might have a cure for a headache that doesn't involve coffee.”

  
Franky nodded, “when you put it that way how can I resist”

  
Bridget and Franky entered her office, as Franky sat in the corner Bridget adjusted the blinds to give them more privacy. As she pulled out some pain relief tablets from her draw, she handed Franky a bag of chips and a Tim Tam.

  
“Take these, it will help. Get some salt and sugar in your system. I’m off to grab us a coffee I will be back shortly.” Bridget smiled as she exited the door.

Franky loved how caring Bridget always was, nothing was ever too much or too big. Franky was stood up when Bridget returned with their drinks, she was looking at Bridget's certificates.

  
Franky was stood near the door looking at a poster when she spoke, “its true, we take for granted the simple things in life. Its until you lose them you crave them.”

  
Bridget walked up behind Franky, who turned around and without warning pulled her into a deep kiss.

Bridget found herself pressed against the door lost in Frankys presence.

  
Franky rested her forehead against Bridget’s as they both heavy breathe. Franky sighed, “Sorry my bad, I just couldn’t resist you look so hot today. I never thought dreams came true, but you showed me that they do. You always make things right, from a simple touch when I feel bad or a smile when I get mad, I know I may not show it but I love you Gidge.”

  
Bridget smiled, “I love you too with all my heart.”

  
Franky sighed, “All I want to do is make love to you”

  
Bridget reached her hand to the door and locked it from inside, “fuck the rules"

  
Franky smiled as she grabbed Bridget by the waist and leaned in to kiss her. “Now whose the fucking bad girl?”

  
Bridget laughed as her hands went up Franky's vest as their lips collided.


End file.
